


you drive me nuts

by Lucifour



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifour/pseuds/Lucifour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke and lexa's relationship in a nutshell</p>
            </blockquote>





	you drive me nuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekchic64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekchic64/gifts), [Hungturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungturtle/gifts), [Ripley7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley7/gifts).



  
  


Clarke looked at Lexa.  
  
Lexa cried and nutted. 

  
  


Fin.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you kids these days with your..... nut this, cum that


End file.
